Depois do Pôr do Sol
by Mlle Marie
Summary: De como uma maldição pode unir duas pessoas e um amor separálas. [D&H]
1. Encontro e Rendição

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Não pretendo enriquecer com essa história.

**Capítulo 1 – Encontro e Rendição**

"_Agora eu posso ser seu anjo_

_Seus desejos sei de cor_

_Pro bem e pro mal você me tem_

_Não vai se sentir só, meu amor"_

Se Quiser - Tânia Mara

- Detenção para a senhorita, srta. Granger. – Disse professor Snape com um sorriso irônico nos lábios depois de verificar que Hermione não havia feito a tarefa de casa. Ele não sabia, e provavelmente jamais viria a saber, que o motivo pelo qual Hermione não havia feito a tarefa era Rony. Eles haviam brigado novamente e cada vez as brigas pioravam. Dessa última vez chegaram a apontar a varinha um para o outro, se não fosse por Harry ter chegado na hora certa... O fato era que não tinha conseguido se concentrar o suficiente para escrever nem ao menos cinco linhas dos três metros que Snape havia mandado e acabara por adormecer sobre o pergaminho. – Alguém mais não fez a tarefa? – Draco Malfoy levantou timidamente a mão do lado oposto da sala. – O senhor, sr. Malfoy, ao contrário da srta. Granger, me surpreendeu. Detenção para os dois. Estejam na minha sala às sete. – Draco, ao contrário de Hermione, estivera em uma festinha secreta nas masmorras a noite quase toda e mal tivera tempo para dormir quanto mais para terminar uma maldita redação de poções.

Harry olhou para a amiga durante algum tempo querendo fazer algo por ela. Então as coisas estavam realmente sérias e para piorar ainda aparecia o idiota do Snape e lhe dava uma detenção justamente com o Malfoy. Esperou sinceramente que não piorasse para ela. Já não bastava Mione sofrer com ele todos seus problemas ainda tinha que agüentar sua própria vida sendo bagunçada. Mas no que ele estava pensando?! A vida deles três era entrelaçada de tal forma que parecia uma só, mas ultimamente os nós que pareciam ser cegos estavam se desfazendo e puxando em direções opostas o que o deixava dividido e em uma posição delicada. Resolveu parar de pensar nisso e se concentrar na aula, afinal poções não eram exatamente o seu forte.

Depois das aulas Hermione e Draco se encontravam à frente da porta do Prof. Snape.

- Entrem. - Disse ele sendo seguido pelos dois e continuou mostrando vários vidrinhos, garrafas e objetos esquisitos. - Vocês terão que colocar esses ingredientes em ordem. De um lado garrafas, que quero que separem pela cor do líquido e nessa outra o resto dos ingredientes por ordem alfabética.

- Como assim ordem alfabética?

- A, B, C... O Sr. sabe pelo menos isso Sr. Malfoy? – Disse Snape sarcasticamente irônico.

- Sim, Sr. Mas o que quero dizer é como vamos saber o nome de todos eles? – Draco respondeu tentando conter sua raiva.

- Aquele livro. - Snape apontou para um livro enorme e empoeirado em cima da mesa. - Tem o nome de todos os ingredientes, e poções, com uma gravura ao lado. Vejam se aproveitam para aprender alguma coisa de útil.

- Mas vamos demorar muito para terminar! - Exclamou Hermione inconformada.

- Vocês têm o resto do ano letivo... - E saindo. - Há! E sem usar magia é claro!

Para Hermione estar sozinha com Draco Malfoy não era nem de longe uma situação agradável. Observou a sala cheia de frascos e objetos estranhos ao seu redor. Snape provavelmente havia colocado um feitiço anti-roubo nas portas e janelas. Observou Draco parado perto de si olhando-a de um modo estranho. Decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação antes que ele o fizesse.

- Você fica com os frascos coloridos e eu com o livro e os objetos. – Disse encarando-o seriamente.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, sua sangue-ruim? – Perguntou com sarcasmo levantando uma das sobrancelhas, gesto que irritou Hermione profundamente. Na verdade ela não conseguia definir ao certo o que era, mas tudo nele parecia irritá-la. Desde o modo como a olhava com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados tão frios ao jeito como deixava a gravata frouxa e a blusa aberta dois, três botões com o início daquele peitoral bem definido a mostra. Era irritante! Por que ele não podia simplesmente manter-se alinhado como sempre parecia nas aulas? Por que não podia olhar as pessoas como tais e não como meros objetos? Pegou-se desejando que ele a olhasse como pessoa, talvez até como mulher, quem sabe um dia não conseguiria mais do que olhares frios e repulsivos daqueles belos olhos. Olhou de lado tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Ele era Draco Malfoy e ela não poderia esperar mais nada de um Malfoy, principalmente sendo nascida trouxa.

- Ok. Vamos ter que conviver durante algumas noites, então seria bom se não implicássemos um com o outro... E nem nos ofendêssemos. – Respondeu, tentando manter-se calma, por mais difícil que isso estivesse sendo.

- E você acha que eu vou mesmo perder a chance de insultar você, Granger? – Ela era realmente incrível, o modo como se mantinha sempre tão controlada por tanto tempo. Mas ele sabia que com um pouco mais Hermione Granger sairia do sério. Era o seu dom especial fazer isso com ela. A sempre perfeita sangue-ruim Granger não conseguia se controlar perto de um certo louro de olhos azuis. Ninguém mais conseguia fazê-la perder a cabeça, só ele. Pensou bem antes de decidir-se por provocá-la afinal havia sido uma noite longa, um dia mais longo ainda e não pretendia que essa noite fosse também. Pelo menos não sem um pouco de diversão. – Por que você não arruma tudo enquanto eu tiro um cochilo ali no canto? Sabe que a festa que fui ontem me deixou realmente cansado.

Ele estava conseguindo.

- Não vou arrumar tudo sozinha, Malfoy! Sugeri que você ficasse com os frascos e eu com o livro porque presumi que seria mais rápido desse modo, mas se você quiser passar o resto de nossas noites apenas discutindo o quanto nos odiamos, por mim tudo bem. Afinal não sou eu que estou perdendo festinhas super animadas nas masmorras da Sonserina!

Hermione tinha razão, mas Draco jamais admitiria isso. Deu um passo na direção dela pensando em algo que pudesse fazer e/ou dizer. Ela recuou um pouco surpresa fazendo-o perceber que no fundo ela não era muito diferente de uma menininha assustada. E inocente. Será que já tinha beijado alguém?

- Acho que alguém como você... – Disse olhando-a com superioridade – não faz idéia do quão animada uma festa nas masmorras da Sonserina pode ser. – Deu mais um passo na direção dela que engoliu em seco, mas permaneceu parada no lugar com o olhar firme. É claro que ela já havia beijado, apesar do Weasley ser um frouxo, houve o Vitor Krum no quarto ano. Ele ouviu falar. – Alguém como você não pode imaginar como uma festa de verdade pode ser. – Mais dois passos e apenas centímetros separavam os rostos de ambos.

Beijá-la não foi algo premeditado. Na verdade apenas pretendia atiçá-la, deixá-la sem fôlego, mas acabou caindo na própria armadilha.

Hermione ainda pensou em resistir, na verdade poucos antes de ser beijada segurava firmemente a varinha em seu bolso, mas ao sentir o delicioso perfume de colônia masculina que vinha dele, foi dominada por um torpor que a fez afrouxar a mão da varinha aos poucos e sentir as pernas bambas. Ao sentir os lábios dele tocando os seus, pensou seriamente que poderia cair. E se um dos braços dele não lhe envolvesse a cintura realmente teria desabado no chão.

A mão que estava em sua cintura passeava pela sua barriga e por debaixo de sua da blusa, tocando a pele fria e deixando rastros de fogo por onde ia. Não tinha forças para resistir, mas encontrou para corresponder. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto passeava os dedos por seus cabelos desarrumando-os. Draco separou os lábios para tomar um pouco de ar e continuar o beijo na pele dela, descendo pelo queixo, percorreu um caminho curto até o pescoço. Hermione estava sem fôlego e não conseguia raciocinar direito, sentia uma das pernas dele entre as suas e um desejo que jamais experimentara antes com ninguém. Foi nesse ritmo que os dois foram se movendo cada vez mais rápido a procura de um apóio, mas quando acharam um, foi uma das estantes e acabaram derrubando alguns frascos que os fizeram despertar.

Hermione empurrou Draco, fazendo-o se afastar. Ele parou a menos de meio metro dela e tentou controlar a respiração.

- É assim que começa uma festa de verdade. – Sussurrou ele com um sorriso cínico.

Um tapa estalou na face de Draco. Ele segurou o pulso dela com a mão que o atingira ainda no ar. Furioso encarou-a e percebeu que ela estava muito vermelha, com lágrimas nos olhos, o peito agitado pela respiração ofegante. Aquilo o desarmou, mas ele não demonstrou. Sentiu duas gotas quentes escorrerem em sua mão e percebeu que a dela sangrava.

- Nunca mais ouse levantar a mão para mim!

Sentiu-se ferida. Por dentro e por fora. Ainda sentia arder cada lugar em que ele a havia tocado e beijado.

- Você só sabe magoar as pessoas?

Ele não respondeu. Soltou o braço dela e olhou para o grande livro encima da mesa parecendo pensativo. Hermione se sentia indefesa demais perto dele para não se sentir um pouco aliviada quando ele pareceu esquecê-la por um momento.

- Tome. – Draco falou oferecendo um lenço branco com suas iniciais bordadas em um canto e se dirigindo em seguida ao livro na mesa.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou confusa.

- Olhe para sua mão. – Respondeu sem olhá-la.

Repentinamente ela entendeu o que ele estava fazendo e o que quis dizer. Havia cortado a mão ao quebrar um dos frascos e a poção se misturara com seu sangue. Limpou o corte com o lenço e ficou pressionando o local da ferida enquanto ele procurava. O corte era pequeno, mas começava a doer mais do que previa, a mão estava latejando e ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Vamos rápido com isso! – Apressou vendo que Draco demorava a encontrar.

- Calma garota! Eu, ao contrário de você, não sou um sabe-tudo viciado em livros! – Respondeu irritado. Já havia se tornado um hábito provocá-la por isso o fazia mesmo sem ter a intenção.

- Ai! – Falou sentindo a mão arder com um formigamento estranho, fazendo com que ele se virasse para olhar como estava o ferimento. Se assustou com o tom vermelho da mão.

- Que droga! Você não podia ter se encostado na mesa?! – Disse se apressando na busca.

- Se não fosse por você eu não precisaria ter procurado um local para me encostar! – Respondeu corando intensamente.

- Tá bom! Agora não é hora pra isso, você não quer que eu te leve na enfermaria?

- Depois que você descobrir qual é a poção seria ótimo, mas assim acho que Madame Pomfrey não poderia fazer muita coisa.

Ele voltou então a procurar no livro e após duas páginas achou o que procurava.

- E então? – Perguntou ansiosa.

- Você não vai gostar de saber...

- Fala logo, Malfoy! – Reclamou Hermione impaciente.

Abrindo espaço para ela passar, Draco indicou o livro para que visse por si mesma.

- Affe! - Hermione foi bufando até a mesa e olhou o que havia escrito na página onde estava aberto.

Ela olhou e não acreditou no que via, pois havia um lobisomem enorme desenhado na primeira página, com os dentes a mostra e um olhar assassino. Levou a outra mão até a boca assustada e começou a ler a página com uma velocidade incrível, porém não demorou muito para sentir um grande alívio, pois se dera conta de que apenas homens podiam transformar-se em lobisomens e sorriu.

Draco percebendo que ela cometera um engano se aproximou cauteloso e apontou a página ao lado, onde para a infelicidade de Hermione havia algo tão horrendo quanto um lobisomem, mas que podia afetar tanto a um homem quanto a uma mulher. Uma vampira.

- Não é possível!

- É sim...

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto numa tentativa inútil de conter as lágrimas. Seus olhos ardiam e sua garganta parecia que ia fechar.

- Calma! Nós... vamos dar um jeito! - Disse Draco sem saber o que fazer. Nunca a tinha visto naquele estado, ela parecia sempre tão forte, tão controlada. Mas naquele momento teve mais certeza do que nunca do quão ela parecia com uma menininha assustada, tendo vontade de protegê-la. Protegê-la para que apenas ele conhecesse aquele lado dela. Poderia parecer egoísmo, mas o sentimento novo que começava a nascer era mesmo egoísta.

- Não quero ficar assim. Não quero! – Falou entre soluços.

Ele passou os braços pelos ombros dela em um abraço na tentativa de acalmá-la. Não funcionou muito bem. Talvez porque Draco não sabia como abraçar alguém para acalmar e confortar ou porque Hermione começava a sentir a maldição aflorando e teve o leve pressentimento de que se continuassem juntos ele correria sério perigo.

- Não! Saia daqui! Fique longe de mim! - Disse Hermione afastando-o.

Draco saiu de perto dela entre surpreso e assustado.

- Desculpe, estava tentando... ajudar.

Não pôde mais ouvir, saiu correndo porta afora enquanto ele ficava na sala se culpando por tudo aquilo. Foi quando olhou de relance para a mesa e viu o livro de poções que estava ali. Talvez ela ainda tivesse uma esperança.

Hermione correu pelos corredores de Hogwarts com medo e ao mesmo tempo começando a sentir mudanças ocorrendo em todo seu corpo. Parou atrás de uma coluna. "Calma, Hermione! Você precisa pensar, pensar no que fazer."

Madame Norra vinha caminhando pelo corredor e ao avistar Hermione miou para chamar Filch. Vendo a gata ali sozinha teve um impulso de agarrá-la e retalhar seu corpo de gato em várias tiras sangrentas. Tinha muito ódio acumulado por aquela gata, ela sabia disso e foi nesse instante que percebeu que a personalidade de um vampiro estava começando a vir à tona. Olhou para o jardim de Hogwarts tentando se controlar e então viu o que achou que seria uma solução, pelo menos imediata. O salgueiro lutador que dava para a casa dos monstros. Era ali que Sirius se escondia quando era um lobisomem e era onde ela se esconderia enquanto fosse uma vampira.

Correu para a árvore e entrou na passagem secreta com um pouco de dificuldade para se desviar dos primeiros golpes. Nada havia mudado muito desde a última vez que estivera ali, as mesmas teias de aranha, os mesmos móveis estragados...

Tirou a varinha do bolso e fez um feitiço de limpeza rápido que melhorou um pouco o estado do local, apontou para a cama e a cadeira e disse "reparo" para cada uma. Sentou na cama e pensou, pensou no que sabia sobre vampiros e sobre o que faria para conseguir controlar a si mesma.

Vampiros se alimentam de sangue, mas eu não posso matar ninguém e nem sair daqui, onde vou arrumar sangue num local como esse?! Foi ai quando uma ratazana que tinha quase o mesmo tamanho que a gata de Filch passou correndo, fazendo um barulhinho irritante pelas pernas da cadeira, entrando na lareira.

- Eca!

Nem pensar! Foi lembrando aos poucos da figura que vira na página do livro. "Não era um vampiro comum, era uma vampira... me pareceu familiar. Acho que já li sobre ela em algum lugar, mas onde? Talvez eu não vá precisar de sangue afinal, talvez seja só um instinto assassino..." Por sorte estava certa quanto a essa parte, mas foi enquanto pensava nisso que se deu conta que foi precipitada ao sair correndo sem nem ao menos tentar ler tudo que estava escrito no livro. Mas agora era tarde para se lamentar, recusara a ajuda de Draco e acabara sozinha ali naquele lugar escuro e sujo.

Leu rápido:

- "Poção azul, inodora e insípida em frasco de cristal. Essa poção é altamente perigosa." Se é perigosa por que fica em um frasco de cristal? Que droga! "Para que ela tenha efeito é preciso que o sangue da pessoa tenha contato direto com a poção. Os efeitos ainda não são certos, porém sabe-se que é capaz de transformar a pessoa afetada em um tipo raro de vampira chamado Leanan-Sidhe. Por não ser esse o modo natural de transformação a poção apenas tem efeito durante a noite, sendo que durante o dia a pessoa não sentirá e nem se lembrará de nada do que aconteceu durante o tempo em que esteve transformada. Antídoto: Desconhecido."

Draco socou a mesa furioso.

- Maldito Snape! Maldita detenção! O que é que eu vou fazer?! – Não podia ficar se lamentando, pensou, não era do seu feitio. Tinha de procurar uma solução. Tinha de haver uma... algo que pudesse fazer, afinal, querendo ou não ela havia se cortado por culpa dele. – Maldita sangue-ruim! Por que ela tinha que se encostar logo na estante?! Amanhã vou ter que pesquisar algo mais sobre essa poção. Hoje ela que se vire! – Disse isso tentando aliviar toda aquela enorme sensação de culpa que sentia. Na verdade se soubesse onde ela estava iria atrás dela, mas não tinha como saber. Só podia esperar pelo dia seguinte.

Limpou o que estava quebrado no chão e na estante, organizou mais alguns frascos e voltou para sua casa comunal imaginando se Hermione estaria bem e o que faria no dia seguinte.

Estava se considerando sortuda por não haver nenhum espelho ali, pois sentia que seu rosto e seu corpo estavam mudando e ela imaginava que só podia ser para pior, apesar de seus seios terem crescido, sua cintura afinado, o cabelo estar liso e brilhante e a pele estar mais macia e luminosa. Na verdade, a única coisa negativa eram os caninos que pareciam estar pouco a pouco ficando maiores. E também aquela vontade louca de fazer algo bastante perverso com alguém, iludir, enganar e dissimular.

Não podia se deixar transformar em o que quer que fosse e sair por aí no meio da noite fazendo coisas que abominava, se não conseguisse se controlar por bem o faria por mal. Apontou a varinha para si mesma e rezou para que aquele feitiço durasse até de manhã.

- Petrificus Totalis.

Levantando cedo, Draco foi à biblioteca antes do café. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito mesmo, já que sempre que cochilava acordava assustado por sonhos com rostos pálidos, livros gigantes e poças de sangue.

Chegando lá, percebeu Madame Pince que lhe lançou um sorriso leve e perguntou:

- Estudos de última hora sr. Malfoy?

Draco respirou fundo tentando usar todo seu charme naquela hora, se debruçou um pouco no balcão e falou suavemente com ela num tom de voz um pouco rouco.

- Não, nunca faço isso. Mas será que a srta. poderia me informar onde encontro informações sobre vampiros?

Com um leve sobressalto, Madame Pince recolocou os óculos no lugar com a ponta do dedo. Draco achava esse tipo de gesto irritante, mas se conteve.

- E por que o sr. estaria atrás de informações sobre vampiros?

- É para uma pesquisa que estou fazendo, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sabe? – Encarou-a com um sorriso sedutor.

- Sei, mas infelizmente não posso ajudá-lo muito já que a maioria das informações sobre vampiros fica na seção restrita. – Então ela sorriu. – A menos, é claro, que o sr. esteja atrás de vampiros caseiros.

- Não, não. Então quem sabe se eu especificasse mais minha procura, a srta. poderia me dizer se o que procuro está lá ou não? – Fez um esforço muito grande para não rir ao chamá-la de senhorita.

- Fale.

- Estou procurando por um tipo de vampiro chamado Leanan-Sidhe.

- O sr. não está com muita sorte, por que não procura algo mais comum como um bicho papão para pesquisar sobre? A maioria das informações sobre a Leanan-Sidhe ficam na seção restrita.

- A srta. poderia então, por favor, me dizer em que parte dessa maravilhosa biblioteca está a parte que não se encontra na seção restrita? - Perguntou Draco já cansando daquele joguinho.

- Claro, querido. Fica bem ali. É um livro chamado "Seres Que se Alimentam de Sangue e Suas Características". - Draco já ia se afastando em direção ao corredor que ela indicara. - Quarta prateleira de baixo para cima.

Ele se virou, sorriu e piscou para a bibliotecária, que ficou se abanado.

Acordando dolorida e com uma enorme dor de cabeça, Hermione se perguntou onde estava e o que tinha acontecido, piscou os olhos e começou a se recordar. Lembrou do beijo na detenção (corando com a lembrança), da poção azul, de sair correndo e de se esconder ali, concluiu que havia dormido depois disso já que não lembrava de mais nada.

Levantou, se espreguiçou tentando colocar todos os membros no lugar e seguiu para o salão comunal da grifinória. Sentiu-se com sorte, pois ainda era cedo e não havia olhares curiosos nos corredores, mas ao atravessar o quadro da mulher gorda sentiu sua sorte acabar.

- Onde você dormiu!? - Perguntou Gina assim que viu Hermione chegar.

- Er... aqui! – Respondeu sendo pega de surpresa pela garota e pela pergunta.

- Não foi, não! Não te vi chegando ontem a noite e nem saindo hoje de manhã. - Insistiu ela seguindo a amiga que se afastava em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- Bem... cheguei muito tarde e sai muito cedo. – Disse querendo encerrar o assunto.

- Não acredito! Vai me fala Mione, você tava com o Malfoy né?! E por que seu rosto ta sujo de sangue... e você chorou? – Hermione realmente deu graças a Merlin por não ter esbarrado com ninguém nos corredores nessa hora.

Ela revirou os olhos e se sentou na cama cansada e surpresa com a primeira pergunta.

- De onde você tirou isso!?

- Sério! Fala a verdade... - E se sentou ao lado dela na cama – Vocês tão juntos, né?! Conta aí, como ele é?

Hermione ficou muito vermelha e respondeu nervosa:

- Eu não estava com ele!!!

- Ah, conta outra...

- Mas é verdade! E isso não é sangue, é tinta! Um dos frascos quebrou e eu me sujei... tentei lavar o rosto, mas não deve ter saído. – Completou rápido, mentindo mal, mas por sorte Gina não se interessou muito pela explicação sobre o sangue e as lágrimas.

- Sei... Mas e o que vocês ficaram fazendo até tão tarde numa detenção?

- Trabalhando! - Disse Hermione terminando a conversa bruscamente, pois entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si. Como ela sabia tanto? Provavelmente Harry e Rony haviam lhe dito sobre a detenção e ela imaginou o resto. Odiava fofoca. Trocou de uniforme e desceu para almoçar, lá encontrou Harry e Rony sentados na mesa da grifinória. Sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou.

- Hei, onde você estava ontem à noite? – Perguntou Harry curioso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

- Err... Perdi o horário na detenção! - Respondeu corando violentamente.

- Mione você não é boa em mentir, nunca foi.

- Tá... mas eu não estou mentindo!- Completou rápido confusa.

Harry chegou mais perto dela e sussurrou:

- Tudo bem, se não quiser falar na frente do Rony, mas depois você vai me dizer o que aconteceu.

Uma idéia repentina ocorreu a Hermione, estava cansada da lerdeza de Rony.

- Na verdade é bom que eu fale logo enquanto ele está por perto. - E se afastando de Harry para que Rony pudesse ouvir. - Eu estava com um garoto e perdi o horário.

Rony do outro lado de Harry engasgou com o próprio almoço e caiu na gargalhada logo depois.

- Conta outra, Hermione! - Falou Rony rindo alto como se não a estivesse evitando desde que ela sentara a mesa.

Por sorte, ou talvez não, Draco que passava atrás deles já voltando da biblioteca ouviu parte da conversa e se aproximou por trás de Hermione, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, apenas seguindo seus instintos mais uma vez, e esperando que dessa vez eles o fizessem fazer a coisa certa. Colocou a mão no ombro dela dizendo com um olhar superior para Harry e Rony:

- É verdade, ela estava comigo.

Todos da mesa da Grifinória se viraram para eles e depois todos do salão os estavam observando. Observando Hermione mudar de um tom rosa claro para vermelho sangue enquanto Draco Malfoy, o cara que odiava sangue-ruins a defendia. Rony engasgado novamente não conseguia dizer muita coisa e Harry simplesmente ficou sem palavras.

- Qual é Malfoy?! Porque você está defendendo ela?! – Perguntou Rony ficando de pé furioso ao mesmo tempo que derramava metade do café sobre si mesmo.

- Porque ela é minha namorada. – Respondeu aparentando calma.

Algumas garotas da sonserina já tinham lágrimas nos olhos e tramavam vinganças contra Hermione, os outros alunos comentavam o caso e alguns mais empolgados incitavam a discussão com gritinhos de Urra! Eiiita! e etc. E para provar suas próprias palavras Draco puxou o rosto de Hermione para o lado e a beijou passionalmente. Ela, que mal podia pensar em qualquer coisa, retribuiu da melhor forma que conseguia. Quando os lábios dos dois se separaram, todos estavam em silêncio, prendendo a respiração.

Deixou-se escorregar atrás da porta abraçando os joelhos.

- Por que você fez isso!? Ai minha reputação! - Reclamava Hermione, minutos depois, para Draco numa das torres de Hogwarts.

- Agora você tem uma graças a mim. Devia estar é feliz! – Respondeu com raiva. Por que ela estava reclamando tanto se no final ele não fizera mais do que ajudá-la?

Depois do beijo ele a puxara para fora do salão comunal deixando todos abobalhados, principalmente Harry e Ron. Antigamente Draco Malfoy tinha um lema: Posso me arrepender do que não fiz, mas nunca do que fiz. Ultimamente isso estava mudando. Não conseguia se arrepender por ter beijado Hermione, alguma coisa dentro de si o impedia disso, mas como não conseguia culpá-la, se arrependeu por não ter feito a redação de poções, se arrependeu de ter ido a maldita festa nas masmorras da Sonserina.

- Agora todos pensam que estamos namorando... – Murmurou ela gemendo.

Draco se abaixou ficando da altura dela e com os joelhos dela entre suas pernas.

- Foi mal, mas é que não consegui agüentar o Weasley tirando uma com a sua cara daquele jeito, mas se você quiser volto lá e desfaço o mal entendido. – Disse tentando ser amigável. De um modo ou de outro eles acabariam tendo de conviver durante algum tempo e se aquela convivência fosse ao menos um pouquinho pacífica, seria melhor e além do mais não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito, frágil. - Fala alguma coisa. - Disse ele passando a mão entre o rosto e o cabelo cacheado dela.

Hermione colocou a própria mão em cima da dele segurando-a.

- O que você está tentando fazer comigo, Malfoy?

Sentindo algo se contorcer em seu estômago quando ela o chamou pelo sobrenome Draco retirou a mão do rosto dela. O modo como se tratavam era uma prova do quão distante estavam.

- Como assim?

- O que é tudo isso? Você me defendendo, se preocupando comigo, estando do meu lado. Nós não somos amigos, somos?

Tentando tornar aquela conversa algo divertido ele sorriu levantando e estendendo uma mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Não mesmo, mas já que você não se opõe, agora somos namorados. – Hermione sorriu. Era um sorriso triste, Draco percebeu, mas pelo menos era um sorriso e provavelmente queria dizer que ela concordava, o que não era mal.

Apesar de Harry insistir com Rony de que provavelmente era só uma fase, ou mais um plano da amiga para tentar descobrir algo sobre as armações de Draco, resolveu deixar que ela explicasse aquilo tudo quando tivesse vontade. As coisas ultimamente andavam muito complicadas para que ele entendesse e se os dois amigos não estavam se falando, pelo menos por enquanto era melhor, porque assim não discutiam.

O casal era a novidade do dia e quem sabe até da semana. Por onde passavam ouvia-se cochichos e as meninas da Sonserina já tramavam contra Hermione azarações das mais terríveis. Mas como os dois não andavam se agarrando pelos corredores não davam motivos para mais fofocas a não ser as do tipo "Que casal mais sem graça!", "Aposto que o Draquenho está passando mal nas mãos dessa Granger."

- O que você faz aqui Malfoy!?

Draco fechou rápido o livro que tinha nas mãos segurando-o atrás de si, surpreso se levantou.

- É... eu, bem... – Gaguejou tentando pensar numa resposta. Ela o pegara em "flagrante" enquanto procurava algo mais sobre a maldição depois do almoço na seção que Madame Pince indicara.

- Vamos! - Insistiu Hermione. Até que ele não ficava tão mal confuso e parecendo um pouco indefeso. Haha, Draco Malfoy indefeso, nem pensar, mais um segundo e ele provavelmente lhe daria uma resposta curta e grossa.

- Isso é uma biblioteca Granger! Local publico caso você não saiba. – Tão previsível. Não queria admitir que estava tentando ajudá-la e muito menos que estava preocupado, mas não estava vendo outra escolha. Como explicaria o que sabia e o que acabara de descobrir sem baixar a guarda? Vendo que Hermione se calara e olhava para a mão dele atrás das costas com curiosidade, resolveu admitir.

- Na verdade estava procurando algo sobre você-sabe-o-quê. – Até que não era tão difícil. Suspirou mostrando o livro que tinha nas mãos.

- E então, encontrou algo!? – Perguntou ansiosa esquecendo as implicâncias.

- O nome daquilo é Leanan-Sidhe. - Continuou lendo no livro - "Leanan-Sidhe: É considerada uma vampira que atrai os homens para dançar antes de sugar seu sangue. Também é tida como musa dos poetas, aqueles que ela inspira tem uma vida de sucesso, embora curta. Sua origem é desconhecida, mas acredita-se que seja encantada pois também sabe ser boa e gentil."

- Ai meu Deus! - disse ela cobrindo o rosto com as mãos - Isso é quase uma prostituta!

Draco riu e afagou os cabelos castanhos dela. Ela era realmente bem inocente de vez em quando.

- Calma, tem mais. - E contou o que havia lido sobre a poção no livro.

Ouviu com a boca entreaberta, a garganta seca, sentindo os olhos começarem a arder ao ouvir sobre o antídoto ser desconhecido no final. Assim que Draco terminou de falar, Neville apareceu no corredor onde estavam e avisou um pouco embaraçado:

- Há! Oi Hermione! Que bom que achei vocês dois juntos. A professora McGonagall me pediu para encontrá-los e dizer que quer falar com vocês o mais rápido possível na sala dela.

Os dois se encararam surpresos e dirigiam-se para a sala da professora McGonagall a passos largos e bastante tensos imaginando o que ela queria falar com eles. Chegando na porta da sala Hermione andou dois passos à frente e deu duas batidas fortes na porta. Um "entre" abafado foi ouvido de dentro da sala e eles empurraram a porta passando por ela e parando em frente à mesa da professora.

- Neville disse que a sra. queria falar com a gente... - Começou Hermione tentando conter o nervosismo.

- É verdade, mas não é exatamente comigo o assunto de vocês. - Disse Minerva séria e vendo a expressão de dúvida que surgia no rosto dos dois continuou. - O professor Dumbledore me encarregou de entregar essas cartas para cada um de vocês pessoalmente e antes que comecem a me fazer montes de perguntas vou logo dizendo que não sei do que se trata.

Entregou um envelope verde para Hermione e um vermelho para Draco. Os dois que já estavam confusos ficaram mais ainda, mas quando abriam a boca para falar a professora os dispensou dizendo:

- Então é só. Já podem ir.

Eles se viraram contrariados e seguiram para fora da sala. No corredor cada um olhou para o próprio envelope e levantou a cabeça para encarar o outro, foi quando disseram em uníssono:

- Você não vai abrir o seu?

- Não aqui na sua frente Malfoy! – Exclamou a garota contrariada tentando esconder seu envelope como se Draco fosse tentar roubá-lo a qualquer momento.

- E você acha que eu vou deixar você ficar me espionando enquanto eu leio?! – Disse arrogante olhando-a com desprezo, também tirando o envelope vermelho das vistas dela.

- É mais fácil você me espionar! Afinal quem é que estava procurando detalhes sobre a maldição, mesmo não tendo nada haver com ela?! – Sentiu-se mal por usar algo que Draco estava fazendo para ajudá-la contra ele, mas não lembrou de nada mais que pudesse dizer para se defender.

Corou muito levemente se perguntando com quem ela tinha aprendido a dar aquele tipo de resposta contradizendo-o. Já ia responder quando a professora McGonagall abriu a porta de sua sala e deu de cara com os dois discutindo no meio do corredor.

- O que significa isso!? Que discussão é essa na porta da minha sala?! Lá de dentro pude ouvir as vozes dos dois! – Disse crispando os lábios até que se tornassem apenas uma linha fina.

- Desculpe professora... não queríamos lhe incomodar - Tentou Hermione ainda se recompondo envergonhada.

- Mas incomodaram, srta. Granger! Os dois, nada de ficarem discutindo no meio dos corredores. Se vocês têm problemas no seu relacionamento resolvam em particular, "roupa suja se lava em casa!"

Dizendo isso a professora seguiu pelo corredor e dobrou em uma esquina. Deixando uma Hermione e um Draco confusos com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Ela disse mesmo "roupa suja se lava em casa"? - Perguntou ele quase sem poder acreditar.

- Ela se referiu a algo pessoal dos alunos? O que ela quis dizer com "problemas no seu relacionamento"? - Perguntou ela piscando seguidamente para tentar entender o que se passara.

- Será que é porque todo o colégio pensa que estamos namorando? – Disse Draco estalando os dedos na frente do rosto dela para chamar sua atenção.

- É mesmo. Mas com tanta coisa acontecendo agora esse é o menor do meus problemas.

Draco pensou que não era muito legal ela se referir a uma coisa que ele tinha feito para tirá-la de uma enrascada como problema.

- Se você acha que isso é um problema poderíamos simplesmente "terminar".

Hermione se arrependeu na mesma hora do que havia dito, os olhos dele agora estavam tão frios que chegavam a assustá-la um pouco. Mais tarde ela descobriria que essa frieza era apenas uma máscara que ele adquirira para disfarçar os próprios sentimentos.

- As aulas já vão começar. Preciso ir. - Disse ela de repente se afastando rápida deixando-o sozinho no corredor.


	2. Desengano e Perda

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Não pretendo enriquecer com essa história.

**Capítulo 2 – Desengano e Perda**

"_Indefiníveis músicas supremas,_

_Harmonias da Cor e do Perfume..._

_Horas do Ocaso, trêmulas, extremas,_

_Réquiem do Sol que a Dor da Luz resume..."_

Cruz e Souza

Quando a aula terminou Hermione tratou de sair da sala o mais rápido possível para não ser obrigada a encarar Rony novamente, mas quando já estava do lado de fora Draco apareceu em sua frente e a puxou pelo braço.

- O quê? - Perguntou ela mal humorada. Não estava com muita paciência para aturar mais implicâncias, queria mesmo é se ver sozinha para poder ler logo sua carta.

- Tá atacada é?! - Hermione se preparava para dar uma resposta grosseira, mas ele continuou rápido não dando tempo. - Já leu sua carta?

Ela respirou fundo se contendo.

- Não e você?

- Tam...

- Agora vocês vão ficar discutindo a relação no meio do corredor mesmo?! – Disse Rony irritado que ao sair da sala se deparou com os dois conversando encostados na parede e não perdeu a chance de importunar Hermione. Ela já começava a achar que ele estava se saindo melhor do que Malfoy nessa tarefa.

- Se seus pais tivessem conversado mais e se divertido menos quem sabe eu não precisasse chamá-los de coelhos, mas imagino que isso não esteja ao alcance da sua compreensão, Weasley. Quero dizer, Coelho.

- Ora seu...!!!

Rony bufou e ia partir para cima de Draco se Hermione não tivesse se colocado entre os dois e Harry o puxado pelo braço impaciente para saírem dali.

Depois de conseguir se desvencilhar de Draco, Hermione foi direto ao salão comunal da grifinória imaginando se lá conseguiria alguma paz para ler a carta de Dumbledore. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas afastadas que ficavam bem no canto e abriu o envelope. Dentro dele não havia apenas uma carta, mas duas, alem de também conter uma pulseira de bolinhas vermelho sangue, com uma pena pequena e dourada entre as contas, que caiu em seu colo. Ela pegou a pulseira e colocou encima da mesa ao seu lado.

"Cara srta. Granger,

Estou a par do acontecido na noite passada e gostaria de colaborar com sua atual situação dando-lhe esta pulseira e contando-lhe essa breve história.

Há muito tempo atrás um poeta apaixonou-se por uma Leanan-Sidhe que havia sido transformada logo na infância. Por oferecer perigo as pessoas ao seu redor pelo seu temperamento vingativo e sua sede por sangue ela foi trancafiada em uma espécie de quarto, com pouca luz, onde apenas seus parentes diretos tinham permissão para visitá-la. Uma noite ela conseguiu ludibriar seus familiares e fugir de casa. Por viver tanto tempo presa haviam muitas coisas do mundo as quais ela desconhecia, depois de vagar sozinha durante algumas horas encontrou um bar aberto. Sentou-se em um banco de frente para o balcão e ficou observando tudo com curiosidade até perceber que um homem que estava sentado bem próximo a ela a olhava constantemente e abaixava a cabeça para escrever algo. Aproximou-se e usou de toda sua sedução e charme para atraí-lo. Ele encantado com tamanha beleza mal conseguia parar de escrever, até que ela esticando a mão em um gesto delicado puxou o bloco de notas onde ele escrevia e leu. Surpresa pois nunca havia lido poemas tão cheios de sentimento como aqueles desejou aquele poeta só para si e conseguiu. Usou parte dos seus poderes para fazê-lo acompanhá-la até em casa, chegando lá todos ficaram bastante aliviados de ver que ela estava de volta e sem fazer nenhuma vítima, mas logo perceberam o homem que a seguia. Convenceram-na a voltar para o quarto e a trancaram separando os dois. Assim que se viu longe dela o poeta voltou ao normal, mas sem esquecer das sensações que havia sentido ao lado da Leanan-Sidhe por isso desejou voltar e ficar com ela apesar dos parentes o advertiram dos perigos. Ele então se afastou por algum tempo e viajou por muitos lugares ao redor do mundo pesquisando sobre aquele ser mítico e uma forma de se não curar ao menos amenizar a maldição. Ele encontrou essa pulseira que agora está em suas mãos, muito cuidado ao manuseá-la pois as contas são de vidro e se quebrada é impossível dizer o que poderá acontecer. Quanto ao poeta, apesar da pulseira, ele acabou morto.

Peço apenas que a srta. continue a manter-se afastada durante a noite para segurança dos seus colegas e use sempre essa pulseira.

P.S.: Como o sr. Malfoy é um único que sabe sobre sua atual situação será encarregado de ajudá-la.

P.P.S.: Já falei com o professor Snape quanto à detenção e vocês serão dispensados dela por tempo indeterminado.

Atenciosamente,

Alvo Dumbledore."

Hermione releu a carta tentando digerir o que havia lido. Era pior do que ela imaginava, apesar que a Leanan-Sidhe a qual ele se referia na história era transformada por completo. Passados alguns minutos ela lembrou da outra carta e desdobrou o papel. E como pode ver não era uma carta e sim uma autorização assinada pelo próprio diretor autorizando-a a sair a noite do dormitório. Imaginou quanto Rony e Harry não dariam para ter uma daquelas e sorriu.

Draco sentou em uma das mesas da biblioteca e tirou o envelope da mochila. Abriu e percebeu que continha três cartas, pegou a mais curta e viu que era uma autorização para sair a noite, sem entender muito bem pegou a mais longa e leu.

"Caro sr. Malfoy,

Estou a par da situação da srta. Granger como Leanan-Sidhe e gostaria que o senhor se dispusesse a ajudá-la a controlar a maldição. O motivo para eu ter feito esse pedido justamente ao senhor é que apenas vocês dois sabem sobre o caso da srta. Granger e assim gostaria que continuasse. Aí está um passe para andar a noite nas dependências do castelo, mas devo declarar que se ele for usado com outras intenções eu saberei e o confiscarei imediatamente. Também falei com o professor Snape sobre a detenção e ela está suspensa por tempo indeterminado.

Como nem eu mesmo sei muito sobre essa maldição então ai está um passe para a parte proibida da biblioteca para que o senhor possa pesquisar mais e ajudar a srta. Granger. Mas apenas o senhor poderá pesquisar, esse passe é restrito a sua pessoa. Por favor faça bom uso dele.

Atenciosamente,

Alvo Dumbledore."

- Mais que...

- Shhhh!

Draco abaixou a cabeça com raiva, guardou tudo dentro do envelope e seguiu para o salão comunal.

Hermione saiu da sala comunal da Grifinória direto para a próxima aula do dia em dúvida se queria ou não encontrar Draco. O certo, pensava ela, seria ir atrás dele e os dois conversarem sobre as cartas de Dumbledore, mas não queria parecer que estava precisando de ajuda ou mesmo vulnerável. Já era insuportável demais ser namorada dele e ser forçada a agüentá-lo beijando-a na frente de todos. Não que os beijos dele fossem ruins, na verdade eram até muito bons, mas... Hermione sacudiu a cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos do caminho que estavam tomando. Ele era filho de um comensal da morte e até onde sabia tinha grandes chances de seguir os passos do pai.

No final do dia, depois das aulas, Mione seguia apressada para seu dormitório para poder se trocar, tomar um banho quente antes de jantar e dar um jeito de sumir sem ser notada quando Malfoy surgiu no final de um corredor e a puxou pelo braço fazendo com que a pulseira tilintasse em seu pulso.

- Espera!

- Estou com pressa Malfoy!- Reclamou se soltando, passando os dedos pela pulseira verificando que estava intacta e se preparando para responder a perguntas sobre a carta.

- Nós precisamos nos encontrar para falar das cartas e bem... - Draco apontou para o céu laranja vivo. - Acho bom você se apressar.

- Nos jardins então, em meia hora?

- Certo, perto da oliveira. - Disse vendo-a se afastar a passos largos.

Só tendo dez minutos para jantar ou menos antes que o sol terminasse de se pôr, Hermione sentou-se apressada na mesa da Grifinória no salão principal. Logo sentiu uma pessoa ao seu lado. Era Harry.

- Hermione, espera. - Disse ele percebendo que ela se apressava para terminar logo o pouco que estava comendo.

- Harry, eu não vou sair correndo. Só que estou com um pouco de pressa então você poderia ser rápido e direto? – Não estava com paciência nem tempo para responder perguntas do amigo e principalmente se ele estivesse tentando reconciliá-la com Rony.

- Por que você está sempre correndo?! Quero falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã. Que história é essa de você e o Malfoy juntos? Nós sempre odiamos ele e tudo mais. Sonserina, Grifinória, o cara popular, a garota estudiosa, sangue puro, sangue ruim, não que isso importe, é claro, mas pra ele importava. Você até já bateu nele. - Riu com a lembrança - Entende o que quero dizer?

- É só que cansei de ficar esperando pelo Rony sabe? – Ela entendia bem até demais o que ele queria dizer, mas por mais que quisesse lhe contar a verdade não podia, eram ordens de Dumbledore. – E bem o Draco – Fez um esforço para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – apareceu na hora certa e, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, foi bom pra mim. - Se levantou, depois de deixar o guardanapo ao lado do prato tentando encerrar a conversa. - Agora, se você me dá licença?

Harry se levantou, puxando o braço dela segurou em sua mão olhando em seus olhos. Não soube dizer afinal se a amiga estava mentindo ou não, mas se estivesse ela realmente estava ficando boa nisso. Talvez fosse a convivência com Malfoy, pensou.

- Só me prometa uma coisa. - Disse preocupado enquanto Hermione lhe lançava um olhar impaciente. - Que o que quer que esteja acontecendo, vai tomar cuidado?

Ela não soube dizer se foi o que ele disse ou era apenas a maldição aflorando, mas teve uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo naquele momento e deixando um sorriso brotar no rosto foi o que fez.

O último raio de sol se pôs no momento em que Hermione chegou no jardim. Draco já esperava sentado na grama sob a oliveira. Ela parou para admirá-lo por um momento e percebeu que o rosto dele ficava muito mais bonito quando estava relaxado e sua fronte não estava franzida nem seus lábios exibiam um sorriso sarcástico. A palidez de sua pele refletia o alaranjado do céu e se destacava no negrume da noite. De onde ela estava não podia ver seus olhos, mas tinha a certeza de que brilhavam refletindo todo provável vazio de sua alma. Esse último pensamento fez com que ela se punisse mentalmente por estar pensando e reparando tanto nele e se dirigisse até onde estava.

Sentou-se ao lado de Draco silenciosamente e ficou apenas observando o sol se por além dos vales e montanhas, além do lago que refletia seus últimos raios juntamente com toda imensidão da paisagem ao redor.

- Você chorou. - Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Hermione lembrou-se então que sem querer deixara escapar duas lágrimas quando estivera com Harry e também havia esquecido de enxugá-las.

- Ah... - Disse ela levando uma mão ao rosto para limpá-lo. - Não foi nada.

Ele a olhou desconfiado levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Hermione sentiu seu sangue pulsar mais forte nas veias. Por um momento conseguiu ouvir a batida do próprio coração. Fechou os olhos rápido e levou as mãos ao peito apertando o uniforme do lado esquerdo. Draco olhou-a apreensivo.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Ela ofegou.

- Nã-não é nada.

- Vai me dizer que não jantou?!

Não posso, não posso! Tenho que brigar com ele, ficar com raiva dele! Pensou desesperada imaginando que fazer isso diminuiria a vontade que sentia de agarrá-lo.

- É claro que jantei, Malfoy! - Disse tentando parecer furiosa e pensar rápido em algo que o provocasse. - Se liga! Isso não tem nada haver com comida, mas se eu quiser ficar obesa o problema é meu e se quiser morrer de fome também!

Draco corou levemente surpreso no que pareceu uma mistura de vergonha e raiva, mas respondeu rápido.

- É esse tipo de tratamento que eu recebo por seguir as ordens daquele velho caduco e tentar ajudar!

- Que e história é essa, Malfoy? - Perguntou, a curiosidade superando a raiva.

- A gente veio aqui pra falar das cartas, ou você já esqueceu?

Ela parou por um momento para pensar e lembrar o que diria sobre sua carta.

- Você primeiro.

- Dumbledore disse para eu vigiar você a noite por causa da maldição. Conseqüentemente a detenção ficou suspensa por tempo indeterminado.

Continuou calada por um momento esperando que ele continuasse, mas vendo que não iria dizer mais nada perguntou:

- E então?

- É só. - Depois de uma pausa. - Sua vez.

- Está bem. - Respondeu percebendo que Draco não contava toda a verdade e por isso resolveu omitir também parte da sua história. - Já sabia sobre você ter de me ajudar e da detenção, além disso Dumbledore diz não conhecer um antídoto e que eu deveria manter-me afastada do castelo durante a noite.

- Ok. - Disse ele se levantando e sacudindo as vestes com classe. - Onde vamos passar a noite?

Sentiu novamente o sangue em suas veias pulsar fortemente e seu rosto corar com violência pelo duplo sentido da pergunta.

- Para sua própria segurança, evite dizer esse tipo de coisa perto de mim. - Falou séria também ficando de pé.

Draco pareceu confuso por um momento.

- Que tipo de... - Então percebeu o que havia dito e corou bem mais levemente que Hermione. - Desculpe. - Tossiu para disfarçar o constrangimento e logo retornou ao seu usual tom sarcástico. - Então quer dizer que a pura e casta Hermione Granger anda tendo pensamentos pecaminosos com uma simples pergunta inocente?

Dessa vez sentiu seu sangue pulsar de raiva.

- Certo. Vamos combinar uma coisa? Não me provoque, em sentido algum.

Ele viu algo quente arder nos olhos dela quando disse isso e repetiu mentalmente que precisava se controlar. Para o seu próprio bem.

- Então, onde nós vamos?

Depois de lhe lançar um último olhar enraivecido ela saiu caminhando pelo jardim dizendo para ele acompanhá-la com um gesto. Draco por precaução resolveu apenas ficar calado e seguí-la.

Hermione guiou-o até a casa dos monstros e sentou-se na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos. Draco sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para pensar numa frase que não fosse provocativa em sentido algum, mas finalmente achou algo que considerasse seguro de dizer.

- Bem... Então, se você precisar de algo é só dizer.

Levantando a cabeça, Hermione olhou para ele tentando forçar um sorriso de agradecimento, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi soltar mais uma exclamação de dor, dessa vez pareceu mais como uma pontada de cólica. Afinal o que era tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo com ela? Draco pareceu preocupado, mas não se atreveu a tocá-la, apenas esperou que ela dissesse algo.

Aos poucos a dor e as sensações estranhas que sentia foram se acalmando e ela achou seguro falar novamente.

- Nós não podemos simplesmente ficar acordados todas as noites, senão de dia não vamos parar em pé. – Essa idéia ocorrera a ela repentinamente. Dumbledore esquecera desse detalhe. – O que vamos fazer quanto a isso?

- Concordo - Respondeu Draco aparentando pouco caso após um bocejo.

- Já sei! – E Hermione contou-lhe sua idéia.

- Minha cama não vai caber aqui e mesmo que coubesse, meus pais iriam enlouquecer ao perceberem que ela desapareceu. As grades do dossel são de ouro maciço e esta na família há anos.

Sem saber se ria ou batia nele, Hermione se decidiu pela primeira opção.

- Qual idiota tem uma cama como relíquia de família?!

Draco tentou um olhar de desprezo, mas sem sucesso.

- Bem, sinto muito por você ser uma sangue-ruim vinda de uma família de trouxas e não saber nada sobre tradição e... AAAAII!!!

- Opa! Desculpa. - Hermione havia conjurado a própria cama que por acidente apareceu com um pé encima do de Draco. Ela o ajudou a levantar a cama para tirar o pé, mas não sem antes rir da cara dele que sentou na borda da cama para massagear o pé.

- Agora é sua vez. - Disse ela recuperando o fôlego.

- Minha vez de quê?

- Arranje correntes... ou cordas.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Que tal algemas?

- Não vão servir, são muito curtas.

Ela deve estar melhorando... Pensou ele já que Hermione não respondeu com uma cara de dor nem nada parecido. Ergueu a varinha e conjurou uma corrente negra e pesada junto com o cadeado e a chave. Ela ficou um pouco desconfiada quanto à origem daqueles objetos, mas se decidiu por não fazer perguntas. Pegou a corrente e começou a prender uma ponta no pé de cada.

Enquanto ela o fazia ele reparou na cama dela. Era uma cama de solteiro simples, toda feita de madeira escura coberta com um edredom branco cheio de girassóis. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente a sua mãe por não ter coberto sua cama com o conjunto branco cheio de corações vermelhos que ganhara de uma tia no natal.

- Pronto.- Disse ela depois de trancar o cadeado e mostrando a chave a Draco continuou fechando os olhos. - Agora guarde em um lugar seguro.

- Você não acha que está indo longe demais, não?

- Na verdade estou com medo de não funcionar...

Draco colocou uma mão no ombro dela tentando passar confiança, mas não foi tão bem sucedido quanto Harry teria sido se estivesse ali, no lugar dele. Hermione tentou sorrir e convidou:

- Então, vamos dormir?

Ele subiu na cama em que a garota dormira na noite passada pelos pés, pois não havia muito espaço entre as duas camas, e acabou enganchando as correntes. Ela estava de pé atrás dele quando isso aconteceu e caiu na gargalhada com a cena a sua frente. Draco de quatro encima da cama com o traseiro "sorrindo" para ela. Ele percebendo o porque dela estar rindo gritou um "Ei!" que fê-la se virar, mas não parar de rir. Porém ao se virar ela acabou puxando a corrente que já estava enganchada e tropeçando, quando caiu Draco foi parar no chão também, caído com as costas encima dela. Hermione sentiu o bumbum macio de Draco pressionando suas coxas e um arrepio percorrendo cada parte do seu corpo, além de um friozinho no pé da barriga. Ele tentou rolar para o lado para poder sair de cima dela, mas acabou se enrolando ainda mais e apenas conseguindo ficar de frente para ela no chão.

Inspirando profundamente, Hermione fechou os olhos, prendendo o ar e esperando que ele tivesse o bom senso de não beijá-la. Enquanto ela esperava de olhos fechados ele travava uma batalha contra todos os seus sentidos, algo entre o querer e o dever, o certo e o errado. Lutando contra todos os seus instintos Draco colocou uma mão de cada lado dela e se levantou ficando a uma distância segura. Estendeu uma mão para que ela se levantasse tomando o cuidado para que nenhum dos dois caísse novamente.

- Certo. - Disse ele tentando quebrar o clima constrangedor que ainda pairava entre eles. - Vamos os dois juntos, cada um em sua cama.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e então os dois subiram cada um em sua cama e se deitaram, Draco encarando as costas de Hermione que havia se deitado de lado, olhando para a parede. A cama onde ele estava deitado era totalmente desconfortável, o colchão era fino e por isso podia sentir várias tábuas pressionando suas costas e pernas, mas apesar de tudo isso o que mais o incomodava era a garota na sua frente, as camas estavam quase coladas e ele poderia passar facilmente para o lado dela se quisesse e apesar de saber o quão perigoso isso seria ainda era homem e por isso mesmo mais difícil se conter.

Foi com esses pensamentos que acabou adormecendo.

Já Hermione não teve tanta facilidade assim para adormecer pois os sintomas da maldição ficavam oscilando em seu organismo. Acordou várias vezes no meio da noite sentindo dores de cabeça ou cólicas, mas em nenhuma delas acordou Draco que dormia com o rosto um pouco contraído, provavelmente por causa da cama desconfortável. Sentiu que nada na sua aparência sofreu uma transformação completa como da última vez.

Era uma tarde ensolarada de sábado e a biblioteca estaria vazia se não fosse por Draco que vasculhava livro por livro na seção restrita. Ele desistira de pedir alguma ajuda a Madame Pince, pois achava que se precisasse usar seu charme mais uma vez com ela, vomitaria. Então decidiu fazer tudo sozinho.

Respirou fundo ao tirar o nariz de dentro de um livro amarelado cheirando a mofo e olhou pela janela a paisagem lá fora. O céu estava nublado do jeito que gostava enquanto cada pedacinho da paisagem parecia estar ficando úmido muito lentamente. A chegada do inverno estava sendo anunciada. E era sua estação favorita.

Decidiu olhar mais um livro antes de ir almoçar. Leu o título do próximo.

- "Poções Muy Potentes"

"Parece interessante", pensou enquanto lia o índice. "Algumas poções perigosas... poção Polissuco... Essa aqui pode ter algo haver...". Folheou o livro até uma página que lhe chamou atenção.

- Poção de Charrière. – Leu.

Viu que havia o modo de preparo da poção que seria até bem simples não fosse por alguns ingredientes como lasca de dente de lobisomem e essência de fadas. Leu também a utilidade apesar de já saber seus efeitos por experiência quase própria. Releu o nome da poção, sabia que já tinha ouvido falar de Charrière em algum lugar, provavelmente na aula de história da magia.

Uma semana depois...

Um livro foi arremessado na parede fazendo as poucas pessoas na biblioteca se assustarem e Madame Pince se levantar furiosa em direção onde o loiro que o arremessara estava.

- Sr. Malfoy!

Se virando para olhar a mulher as suas costas respondeu em um tom grosseiro:

- O que foi?!

- Se o sr. continuar a jogar livros de mais de duzentos anos na parede serei obrigada a confiscar seu passe para a seção restrita.

Sem responder , Draco se levantou e apanhou o livro caído no chão enquanto a bibliotecária se afastava ainda contrariada.

Fazia dias que procurava algo sobre a poção de Charrière e o próprio Charrière, mas tudo que tinha encontrado se referia a um poeta idiota com o mesmo nome que tinha vivido na idade média. Decidiu que já era hora de começar a se acostumar com a idéia de que teria que acabar pedindo ajuda a Hermione.

O salão principal era preenchido com o burburinho diário da hora do almoço. Talheres batendo em pratos e pessoas conversando ruidosamente. Sentada ao lado de Gina estava Hermione e de frente para elas, do outro lado da mesa, Harry e Rony. Já fazia alguns dias que Rony tinha parado de implicar com ela e parecia até estar aceitando melhor a idéia de Hermione e Draco juntos. Parecia estar voltando a ser o bom amigo de antes e a garota não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com isso. Por um lado era bom, pois ele não a perturbava mais, mas por outro era sinal de que ele realmente não sentia nada por ela além de amizade e um amor fraternal. Isso deveria deixá-la chateada, mas por algum motivo que desconhecia não fez nenhum efeito algum em seus sentimentos ou seu humor.

- Hermione, olhe! – Era Gina que tirou a amiga de seu devaneio apontando animada para um passarinho negro feito de papel vinha voando em sua direção da mesa da sonserina. O passarinho pousou na mão dela e se desfez abrindo em um bilhete.

"Você sabe algo sobre um tal de Charrière?"

"Draco"

Debruçando-se por cima dela para ler Gina ficou repentinamente muito vermelha e gaguejou levando uma das mãos a boca:

- Eu sabia!

Se virando muito surpresa Hermione perguntou:

- O quê?

Harry também ficou curioso.

- O que tem ai?

Gina não quis dizer, mas Hermione passou o bilhete para que ele lesse, não vendo nada de mais.

"Vou deixar a banheira preparada com pétalas de rosas como você gosta"

"Draco"

Devolvendo o bilhete, Harry também ficou muito vermelho. Foi ai que Hermione percebeu que Draco estava rindo bastante em seu lugar.

- Poxa, Mione! Você não precisava ter me mostrado isso! – Reclamou Harry.

- Gina o que você leu escrito ai? – Perguntou desconfiada. Gina se aproximou e cochichou em seu ouvido.

Depois de explicar o mal entendido aos amigos, Hermione se levantou da mesa da Grifinória e foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina bastante irritada. Parando ao lado de Draco, que automaticamente assumiu uma postura séria ao vê-la, se aproximou o suficiente para que ninguém visse quando apontou a varinha para o peito dele.

- Siga-me, Draco. – Ele abriu a boca para protestar, apesar de um pouco assustado, mas ela não deixou. – E sem um pio.

Draco se levantou contrariado e seguiu-a até os jardins. O céu estava carregado e apesar de ser mais ou menos uma hora da tarde o ambiente estava escuro, úmido e vazio.

- Certo, agora que história foi aquela de enfeitiçar aquele bilhete com aquele negocio de banheira?- Perguntou guardando a varinha já com um pouco menos de raiva.

- O quê? Vai dizer que você não achou divertido? – Disse sentindo-se mais seguro por ela ter guardado a varinha e parado de bufar.

- QUE DROGA MALFOY! – Gritou deixando-o bem assustado. – Por que diabos você imaginou que eu acharia aquilo divertido? Faz uma semana que a Gina me persegue me acusando de dormir com você. O Rony não leu o bilhete, mas provavelmente percebeu do que se tratava a conversa e vai perguntar pro Harry mais tarde e vai parar de falar comigo de novo! Tudo por causa dessa porcaria de maldição e agora você só piora as coisas com esse bilhete! – Concluiu respirando fundo para tentar recuperar o ar, tentando não encarar Draco pois achava que se o fizesse partiria pra cima dele com todo seu ódio.

- Desculpe.

- Como? – Ela não entendeu.

- DES-CUL-PE! – Exclamou Draco corando o máximo que seu rosto pálido permitia.

Hermione parou boquiaberta mal conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia.

- Não acredito...

- Você não vai querer que eu repita de novo, vai?

Ela sorriu.

- Não. Tudo bem, ta desculpado. E já ia sair caminhando em direção a escola quando Draco a deteve segurando em seu braço.

- Como assim? – Perguntou confuso.

- Como assim o quê? Sem problemas, ta desculpado. Pode soltar?

Ele ainda parecia confuso quando soltou o braço dela. Então era só isso? Não precisava dizer mais nada? Olhou-a nos olhos e percebeu que a raiva presente neles há pouco fora substituída por um sentimento divertido, mais... feliz. Nunca imaginou que uma pessoa pudesse ficar contente daquele jeito por causa de uma simples palavra.

Foi mais enquanto pensava nisso que McGonagall apareceu, pedindo que os dois a acompanhassem até sua sala.

- Sentem-se. – Disse ela ao chegarem na sala indicando duas cadeiras a sua frente. – Agora, eu gostaria de dizer que estou muito surpresa com o seu desempenho nas aulas sr. Malfoy... – Draco a olhou enraivecido. Será que aquele dia era o dia de "humilhar um Malfoy"? – Ele tem piorado consideravelmente. Então é por esse motivo que gostaria de pedir a srta. Granger que o auxilia-se nos deveres e estudos em geral.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu a garota sorrindo consigo mesma. Ela sabia que Draco estava se sentindo no mínimo envergonhado com tudo aquilo e bem, sempre era bom ter uma chance de implicar com ele de vez em quando também, porque apesar de nunca admitir ela achava um pouco divertido as discussões dos dois.

A professora agradeceu Hermione e os dispensou.

- Então o que você tem a me dizer sobre o tal de Charrière? – Perguntou Draco assim que saíram da sala tentando evitar que falassem sobre a conversa tida com a professora.

- Ah é! Ele era um poeta francês que viveu na Idade Média. Mas você não me contou que estava se saindo mal nos estudos...

- Você só conhece esse Charrière? – Interrompeu tentando continuar sem entrar no assunto.

- Sim. Como você quer que eu te ensine? Podemos fazer isso a noite, se você preferir.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, droga! – Disse parando de caminhar e levantando o tom de voz.

- É claro que precisa, caso contrário McGonagall não me pediria para te ajudar. Acho que agora você também é minha responsabilidade. – Disse se referindo a carta de Dumbledore para ele. Se colocou na ponta dos pés com um sorriso que meio estranho e apertou o nariz dele surpreendendo-o. Draco fungou dando dois passos para trás assustado com seu nariz ardendo e uma vontade de espirrar.

- Por-por que?! O que significa isso? – Perguntou confuso fazendo caretas para ver se o nariz parava de coçar e vendo Hermione rir descontroladamente.

- Nada... é-é só que... você é sem-sempre tão sério... só para descontrair. – Disse ainda rindo e recuperando o fôlego aos poucos. – Mas que idéia foi essa de colocar uma frase daquelas no bilhete?

- Ah! Pensei que você ia gostar. – Disse Draco sentindo seu nariz já restabelecido.

- Quem sabe se fosse um jantar a luz de velas... – Hermione falou meio sonhadora. Draco a observou divertido, imaginando como seria jantar a luz de velas com ela. Não lhe pareceu uma idéia tão má, talvez fizesse uma surpresa qualquer dia desses.

Quando ela voltou a olhar para Draco o surpreendeu com um olhar distraído em sua direção. Estalou os dedos na frente do rosto dele, a pulseira tilintou tirando-o do devaneio. Antes que ela pudesse afastar o braço ele o agarrou e perguntou voltando a seu ar arrogante de sempre:

- Que pulseira é essa?

- É só uma pulseira. – Respondeu tentando puxar o braço sem sucesso.

- Não é não. Foi o Weasley?

- Não. Larga meu braço!

Puxando o braço dela mais para cima Draco tirou a pulseira deixando que o pulso dela escorregasse pela sua mão. Hermione sentiu uma rápida vertigem, mas por sorte estava perto da parede e conseguiu se apoiar. Ele olhava a pulseira interessado e não percebeu.

- Não me parece algo que um Weasley possa dar de presente, mas depois que os irmãos dele montaram aquela loja... nunca se sabe.

Já conseguindo ficar de pé sem apoio, Hermione pulou numa tentativa de pegar a pulseira na mão dele. Draco puxou a mão mais pra cima bem na hora.

- Draco, me devolve a pulseira...

Os olhos dela começaram a arder ao ouvir a pulseira tilintar novamente nas mãos dele. Se ele a quebrasse ambos estariam perdidos.

- Por que? Você tem medo que eu quebre o presente do seu precioso namoradinho?

- Idiota! Meu namorado é você! – Sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas Hermione pediu, mais uma vez, chorando pela pulseira. Ele ficou surpreso com isso, não imaginava que aquele objeto idiota fosse tão importante para ela, mas não deixaria todos verem a sua garota usando algo que outro lhe dera.

- É, mas não parece sabe… as vezes acho que você esquece disso. – Respondeu ainda brincando com a pulseira e sentindo sua garganta ficar estranhamente apertada.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que é essa maldita pulseira? – Começou ela vendo que o único jeito de fazê-lo devolver era contando a verdade. – Ela veio junto com a carta de Dumbledore e é a única coisa que detém a maldição a noite, apesar de como você pôde ver ter seus efeitos colaterais de vez em quando... – Ela se referia as noites que o obrigara a passar em claro fazendo compressas para dor ou para abaixar ou elevar sua temperatura.

Draco parou de brincar com a pulseira ficando sério e boquiaberto por um momento. Hermione se aproveitou dele para pegar de volta o objeto e colocá-lo no pulso. Passou as mãos no rosto limpando as lágrimas e começou a se distanciar dele a passos largos. Ele então lembrou de algo que talvez não a deixasse com tanta raiva.

- Me desculpe! – Gritou para ela que já estava um pouco longe.

Hermione se virou e o encarando, com o rosto ainda manchado pelas lágrimas, respondeu:

- Dessa vez você vai precisar de um pouco mais do que isso para conseguir meu perdão, Malfoy.


	3. Amor e Morte

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Não pretendo enriquecer com essa história.

**Capítulo 3 – Amor e Morte**

"_I fought You for so long _

_I should have let You in _

_Oh how we regret those things we do _

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin _

_But so were You"_

Be My Scape - Relient K

- E também estou confiscando isso sr. Malfoy, por tempo indeterminado! - Disse Madame Pince fechando a porta da biblioteca na cara de Draco e pegando a autorização dele para pesquisar na seção restrita.

Draco não se importou. Estava concentrado demais para isso.

Havia acabado de descobrir um modo de destruir a maldição, mas envolvia muitos riscos e conseqüências não muito animadoras. Não tinha certeza se ela concordaria e bem no seu íntimo não queria realmente que ela concordasse. O livro onde havia encontrado todas as respostas ficara na biblioteca, mas não importava, ele já tinha tudo anotado em vários pergaminhos. Agora era só organizar tudo, mostrar para ela e torcer para que não achasse muita loucura.

Correu todo o colégio atrás de Hermione, mas não a encontrou. Decidiu esperar pela noite. Ao menos teriam mais privacidade para discutir o assunto.

Rony descansou a pena e se inclinou no espaldar da cadeira. Harry continuava pensativo sentado do lado esquerdo. Ainda faltavam dois metros de pergaminho para ele escrever, porém mais nenhuma idéia lhe vinha a cabeça. Tentou olhar algo no pergaminho de Hermione que estava do lado direito de Rony, mas desistiu, pois se ela percebesse seria pior, acabaria ficando com raiva e deixando os dois terminarem sozinhos. Olhou para o pergaminho de Rony e viu que ele ainda estava na quinta linha, mas não parecia muito interessado em terminar logo.

- Pára, Rony! Faz cócegas... - Disse Hermione levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo sorrindo. Ele havia afastado seus cabelos com cuidado e tocado seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos frios.

Ao voltar a cabeça para frente ela passou os olhos pela janela e percebeu que já era quase noite. Guardou suas coisas na mochila e se despediu apesar dos protestos dos amigos dando um beijo na bochecha de cada.

Correu até o jardim. Não sabia porque, mas sentia que se fizesse isso passariam mais tempo juntos e apesar de estarem levemente agastados um com o outro ela ainda gostava da companhia dele. Draco antes implicava com ela quase o tempo todo, mas agora raramente o fazia, apesar de nunca perder o ar arrogante e sarcástico. Ele estava melhorando, e mesmo não se falando direito ela gostava sempre de lembrá-lo das "palavrinhas mágicas", "por favor", "obrigado" e "com licença", apesar de deixá-lo com raiva muitas vezes tinha a certeza de que absorvia tudo. Ele não era mal educado, longe disso, as vezes tinha classe até demais, mas não sabia tratar as pessoas.

Parou ao pisar na grama e recuperou o fôlego se recompondo. Ela podia correr, mas ele não podia saber disso. Caminhou até a oliveira onde se encontravam todas as noites antes de seguirem para a casa dos gritos. Ele milagrosamente já a esperava sentado na grama e olhando o horizonte parecendo muito concentrado em algo.

- Oi, Draco!

Ele olhou para ela parecendo um pouco surpreso com sua presença, mas logo abaixou a cabeça e voltou a observar o horizonte. O sol terminando de se pôr. Ela se irritou um pouco, mas sentou na grama ao seu lado. Será que ficaria com raiva para sempre?!

- Precisamos conversar. - Disse sério sem encará-la. - Descobri como destruir a maldição.

Foi como se dessem uma pancada na cabeça dela, a frase ficou ecoando na sua cabeça até que entendesse o sentido completo. Mas antes que começasse a comemorar percebeu que Draco estava sério demais e sentiu que dessa vez era algo importante.

- O que há de errado?! - Perguntou tentando conter a euforia que queria tomar conta de si.

Era hora de contar a história.

- Procurei mais coisas, detalhes sobre Charrière e bem... O poeta era o homem certo. Ele tem uma única obra publicada que foi muito famosa em sua época, chamada Sangue e Sucesso. É um livro de poemas comuns e belos sobre uma dama muito bonita e misteriosa que sofria com uma terrível maldição. Charrière promete a essa dama livrá-la de seu tormento e então busca incessantemente a cura e a encontra, mas isso envolve um contraste de perdas e ganhos, assim mesmo ele se arrisca e sofre as conseqüências. - Fez uma pausa pegando um pergaminho e o abrindo. - Como se sabe, na verdade ele transformou a própria esposa em busca do sucesso e depois a curou. O ritual necessário para a cura é todo descrito com detalhes no próprio livro de poemas.

- Onde está o livro?! Quero vê-lo!

- Infelizmente fui expulso da biblioteca e não pude trazê-lo comigo. - Hermione já abria a boca para reclamar, mas ele não lhe deu tempo e continuou. - Mas tive bastante tempo de anotar tudo. - E então lhe entregou um pergaminho muito longo.

Ela o estava abrindo quando Draco puxou seu pulso e disse com cara de quem sabia de um grande mistério apontando a pulseira:

- Sabe por que essas continhas de vidro são vermelhas? Isso é sangue de basilisco. E essa pena é de fênix.

Olhando-o com curiosidade perguntou:

- E o que tem dentro das continhas?

- Bom... Ainda não tenho certeza, mas esse fio que liga as bolinhas é crina de unicórnio.

Hermione ficou olhando para a pulseira hipnotizada e boquiaberta pensando que dali em diante tomaria ainda mais cuidado com ela. Mal sabia Hermione o que estava por vir.

Suas mãos tremiam quando terminou de ler e os olhos ardiam muito, tudo aquilo era tão... não queria. Sem conseguir mais se conter deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto enquanto soluçava baixinho. Draco a olhou com um sorriso triste, estava surpreso, pois não esperava aquela reação, mas entendeu como ela se sentia, ele também estava com o coração apertado, o coração que ela o havia feito perceber que tinha.

- Não quero... não posso... - Murmurava ela entre um soluço e outro.

- Que é isso? Não é nada tão difícil assim, e pense que quando tudo isso acabar nós finalmente estaremos livres um do outro. - Ela soluçou mais alto ao ouvir essas últimas palavras dele. - Para com isso, não é algo tão ruim quebrar uma pulseira!

- Você não entende! - Começou, se levantando e olhando consternada. - Uma pessoa como você jamais poderia entender o que eu estou sentindo! Não é pela pulseira, por mim eu a quebraria agora mesmo se fosse só isso, mas é mais! É esquecer! Esquecer você! Esquecer tudo o que passamos juntos nas últimas semanas... Esquecer o que estou sentindo...

Draco ficou de pé e a abraçou entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Também não queria que ela o esquecesse, não queria passar tanto tempo longe dela, mas era necessário para vê-la livre de todo aquele sofrimento. Já imaginava que ela não fosse aceitar e alguma coisa em seu interior se animava com essa confirmação, mas sabia que mesmo ela não aceitando, mesmo se negando a seguir o que o poema dizia era preciso quebrar a pulseira e livrá-la da maldição.

- Não se preocupe, não vamos fazer nada que você não queira... - Falou passando a mão sobre os cabelos macios dela. - Não precisa chorar, encontraremos outro modo.

Foi obrigado a mentir. Ela, por enquanto, só precisava se acalmar e acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Enxugou as lágrimas em seu rosto e a apoiou até a casa dos monstros.

No dia seguinte...

Era um fim de tarde de domingo e Hermione lia um livro sossegada em seu quarto(,) quando uma coruja negra com penas cinzentas e olhos verdes entrou pela janela trazendo consigo um envelope preto e uma caixinha. Pousou educadamente no criado mudo ao lado da garota e esperou que ela abrisse o envelope. Hermione o pegou curiosa, lembrando que tipo de pessoa teria uma coruja como aquela e imediatamente a imagem de um loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados veio a sua mente. Tirou a carta pequena e não muito esclarecedora que havia dentro leu.

"

Hermione, Adoraria ter o prazer da sua companhia essa noite em um jantar no mesmo lugar de sempre. Sim, isto é um convite. Por favor responda o mais rápido possível, pois estarei esperando ansiosamente. D.M.

"

Hermione não conseguiu imaginar Draco esperando ansiosamente por sua resposta, mas teve de concordar que ele sabia ser bastante galanteador. Respondeu com uma única palavra de três letras e saiu do quarto atrás de Gina esquecendo da caixinha que a coruja também trouxera consigo.

- Você está perfeita! - Disse Gina enquanto dava voltas ao redor da amiga batendo palmas de excitação. - Linda! Linda! Linda!

Colocando uma mecha solta do cabelo atrás da orelha, Hermione respondeu encabulada:

- Não é pra tanto, Gina! E eu acho que esse seu vestido ficou um pouco apertado em mim...

- Não, não! Está perfeito, define bem as formas do seu corpo. Agora deixe-me ver... está faltando algo.

Foi mais ou menos enquanto Gina dizia isso e a olhava pensativa que Hermione notou a caixinha esquecida perto do envelope com a carta. Andou até ela com a amiga em seus calcanhares. Quando pegou a caixinha na mão ela perguntou curiosa:

- O que tem ai?

- Ainda não sei

- E o que você esta esperando para abrir?!

Hermione levantou a tampa da caixinha lentamente prendendo a respiração. Quando viu o conteúdo caiu sentada em sua cama maravilhada. Um anel. Lindo, o mais lindo que já vira. Gina na sua frente soltou um gritinho quando o viu. Uma esmeralda e um rubi cravados em dois anéis prateados que unidos formavam um só.

- Meu Deus!

- Ah Merlin! Mi, ele te ama!

- Ai meu Deus! - Repetiu ainda atônita.

- Que foi?

- Não posso aceitar...

- Claro que pode! Agora o coloque no dedo ou vai se atrasar!

Onde ela estava? Era o que Draco se perguntava a cada dez segundos enquanto verificava se tudo estava perfeito, se não tinha esquecido de nada. Foi enquanto ele verificava o espelho no bolso da camisa de linho manga longa que ela chegou e ele acompanhou-lhe cada movimento.

Depois de tirar o casaco e o deixar em um lugar perto da entrada, Hermione parou e olhou o ambiente ao seu redor. Levou a mão direita à boca para abafar uma exclamação de surpresa e Draco pode perceber que ela usava o anel. Estava tudo diferente. O ar tinha um aroma suave de hortelã, ao lado da cama velha estava uma mesa redonda de madeira belamente posta para dois, coberta com uma toalha branca de linho ricamente bordada. Dois castiçais de prata com velas vermelhas acesas ficavam nas extremidades e um vaso de cristal fino com uma única rosa vermelha, no centro. A lareira estava acesa emanando um calor agradável. Draco estava na frente dela ainda hipnotizado com a beleza da garota que usava um vestido rosa claro, estampado com pequenas flores multicoloridas, na altura dos joelhos. O colo convidativo estava todo a mostra adornado com um colar prateado de pingente pequeno na forma de estrela.

Voltando a realidade Draco se aproximou de Hermione, fazendo uma reverência tomou uma mão dela na sua e beijou-a, arrancando um suspiro da garota. Levantou a cabeça e sussurrou, fazendo seu hálito quente queimar as costas da mão dela.

- Você está linda!

Corando levemente Hermione soltou um suspiro. Draco sorriu convencido e indicou a mesa próxima aos dois. Puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, tomou seu lugar e os dois jantaram falando pouco, como se tivessem medo de estragar o momento.

Terminaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Os copos de vinho estavam vazios e os de água pela metade quando Draco propôs:

- Quer dançar?

Um segundo depois de aceitar Hermione pensou que seria difícil dançar ali sem música e sem espaço, mas ele já estava de pé ao seu lado lhe estendendo a mão.

Aceitou-a e se levantou. Draco tirou a varinha do bolso, com um movimento rápido fez desaparecer a mesa e as cadeiras e começou a tocar uma bela música. Hermione reconheceu o som de um piano.

Colocando sua mão na cintura de Hermione, Draco a puxou mais para si com firmeza e a conduziu, acompanhando o ritmo da música, pelo espaço que tinham. Decorridos alguns minutos, Hermione começou a se sentir um pouco zonza, não soube ao certo se era efeito da maldição ou do vinho, mas pediu para que Draco fosse mais devagar. Ele diminuiu o ritmo e passou as duas mãos em volta da cintura dela enquanto a sentia relaxar a cabeça em seu ombro e passar os braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Obrigada pelo o anel, é realmente maravilhoso. - Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele alguns minutos depois, fazendo-o despertar para o que tinha de fazer.

Draco inspirou profundamente o perfume doce que emanava do pescoço delicado dela e o beijou levemente. Esse simples contato entre sua pele e os lábios dele fez com que ela sentisse uma explosão de novas sensações dentro de si. Draco a puxou para que o encarasse e falou com a voz rouca:

- Para que você tenha uma lembrança.

Ela não entendeu. "Lembrança de quê?" Mas por mais que quisesse perguntar não pôde, pois no segundo seguinte ele a beijou.

Um beijo suave ao qual ela não conseguiu nem ao menos pensar em resistir. Logo estavam se beijando avidamente como se dependessem disso para sobreviver. Uma das mãos dele segurava firmemente as costas dela enquanto a outra lhe acariciava a nuca fazendo-a sentir arrepios por todo o corpo. Subiu-a mais um pouco e soltou o coque que Gina fizera com tanto cuidado. Afastou-se durante dois segundos para admirar o quão belo era o rosto dela, e percebeu nos olhos amendoados a última coisa que desejava ver naquela noite, amor. Teve certeza que ela o amava, não sabia como e nem porquê, mas aquele sentimento estava estampado ali. Já suspeitava disto, mas ter a certeza era diferente, e isso o fez hesitar no que planejava. Mas foi o sentimento que sabia que ela também já havia percebido bem antes nele que o fez continuar. Seu amor por ela.

Beijou-a novamente com mais desespero. Seus dentes se bateram uma vez, riram nervosos e continuaram a se beijar, explorando o corpo um do outro com as mãos por cima das roupas, apalpando, pegando, apertando. Hermione já havia perdido o controle sobre suas ações há algum tempo, o que dirá sobre seus pensamentos. Nunca tinha perdido o controle sobre seus pensamentos antes, mas achou muito bom não estar conseguindo pensar naquele momento, pois isso fazia com que sentisse muito mais. E como era bom sentir as mãos dele tocando-a, os lábios molhados e a língua quente em sua boca.

Afastando-a em direção a cama Draco a fez sentar-se nela. Subiu ficando com os joelhos dela entre os dele. A deitou aos poucos sem parar de beijá-la em nenhum momento. Tirou a língua da boca dela e começou a descer os lábios macios e molhados passando pelo queixo dela, descendo para o pescoço e seguindo para o colo, também ruborizado, enquanto Hermione deixava escapar suspiros e gemidos.

Ao senti-lo chegar em seu colo tentou impedi-lo de prosseguir, mas Draco foi mais rápido e segurou seu pulso e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela deitando novamente o braço na cama acima da cabeça de Hermione, descendo a mão para o pulso quente e vibrante, sentiu lá o seu objetivo. Começou a empurrar devagar a pulseira, tentando fazer com que ela não percebesse, mas não conseguiu, Hermione notou, assim que sentiu a mão de Draco em seu pulso, o que procurava e tentou impedi-lo, mas não conseguiu. Draco estava com todo peso de seu corpo sobre o dela e segurava firmemente o braço.

- Não, por favor, não! - Implorava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- É preciso. - Respondeu dando-lhe um último beijo antes de tirar completamente a pulseira.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu rápido demais, o próprio Draco não se lembrava de muita coisa, os fatos para ele ficaram separados em antes de tirar a pulseira e depois de quebrar o espelho.

Uma força invisível arremessou Draco na parede oposta a cama fazendo-o bater a cabeça na parede e escorregar ao chão ficando um pouco zonzo por alguns minutos. Foi o suficiente para que Hermione estivesse completamente transformada. Quando sua cabeça passou de girar, Draco viu Hermione se aproximar. Esta o levantou pelo pescoço tomando-lhe a pulseira. Olhou-o mais atentamente e com desprezo disse:

- É só um garoto, mas vai ter de servir!

- Hermione! É você!? Por favor me escuta! - Gritou desesperado, ela precisava ouvi-lo, ela sabia que era necessário. - Eu não vou te esquecer! Vou esperar por você o tempo que for preciso! - Ela virou o pescoço de Draco e preparou as pressas. - Sejam sete anos, sejam vinte, seja uma vida! - Mordeu sem piedade sentindo o sangue quente escorrer por sua boca. - Porque eu te amo... - Concluiu perdendo as forças.

Ela parou bruscamente e o soltou se afastando. Parecia travar uma luta consigo mesma. Sem perder tempo Draco se levantou pegando a varinha, passou pelo pescoço murmurando um feitiço simples que fechou o ferimento e gritou apontando-a para frente:

- Accio Pulseira!

A pulseira voou da mão da vampira para a de Draco e ele jogou-a no chão quebrando-a em vários pedaços. Ela gritou aterrorizada enquanto ele tirava rápido um pequeno espelho do bolso.

- Almas dos homens traídos e dos poetas mortos aprisionadas nessa pulseira... – Começou vendo espectros prateados subirem do chão, onde a pulseira havia sido quebrada. - ... pelo meu sangue puro vós me deveis obediência e gratidão, mas também mereceis vingança e eu lha vos dou! Aprisioneis a que vos assassinou nesse espelho!

Um clarão envolveu a Leanan-Sidhe, todos os espectros se uniram a ele e a luz foi diminuindo até se tornar apenas um ponto acima da cabeça de Hermione, partiu então com uma velocidade impressionante em direção ao espelho. Draco que o segurava firme bateu novamente na parede, mas dessa vez permaneceu bem consciente. Arremessou o espelho na lareira. Ao verem a vampira agonizando no fogo os espectros se dissolveram no ar.

- Draco... - Chamou Hermione com a voz fraca. - Draco...

Ele se virou e a viu caída no chão, correu para ajudá-la a se levantar e pegando-a no colo a deitou na cama com cuidado.

- Draco...

- Shh... Não diga nada, você esta muito fraca.

- Mas você...? – Preocupou-se.

- Eu estou bem, olhe! – Disse se afastando um pouco para que ela o visse por inteiro.

- Seu pescoço...? – Fitou-o procurando.

- Não foi nada, já usei um feitiço cicatrizante. Você quer alguma coisa!? Água!? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Aguamenti! – Disse depois de conjurar um copo. - Tome. – Segurou o copo com uma mão enquanto com a outra apoiava a cabeça dela.

- Se sente melhor? – Perguntou depois que ela tinha bebido.

- Sim... Draco, obrigada. – Duas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos ao dizer isso, ele abaixou-se e beijou cada um.

Hermione já começava a se sentir sonolenta, mas não queria dormir. Era sua última noite com ele e queria que ela durasse o máximo possível. Draco sentou na cama colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo e se recostando no estrado.

- Draco? – Chamou.

- Sim?

- Você parece um mandacaru.

- E o que é isso? – Perguntou fingidamente desconfiado.

- É um tipo de cacto existente no Brasil. Li sobre ele em um livro trouxa de geografia. – Falou com o sorriso sabe-tudo de sempre no rosto. Ah como ele sentiria falta daquele sorriso!

- E o que ele tem de especial para parecer comigo, Hermione?

Era tão raro ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo primeiro nome que ela se sentiu preenchida por um sentimento quente e aconchegante. Desejou que fosse assim para sempre, sem sobrenomes, sem rótulos, sem um mundo que os diferenciasse. Mas sabia que era um desejo impossível. Na manhã seguinte tudo voltaria a ser como era antes de se conhecerem melhor e a culpa nem ao menos seria dele.

- Como qualquer outro cacto, ele é cheio de espinhos, mas se tivermos paciência para esperar e prestar atenção, à noite ele desabrocha lindas e grandes flores brancas. – Concluiu pegando a mão dele na sua.

Ninguém mexia com ele como ela. Ninguém mais era capaz de levá-lo do inferno ao céu em tão pouco tempo. De chegar tão perto de seu coração sem se afastar com medo. De amá-lo daquela forma.

- Draco? – Chamou novamente.

- Você precisa descansar! – Censurou-a

- Me promete uma coisa? – Perguntou hesitante.

- Prometo. – Assim, sem ao menos perguntar o que era. Ele confiava nela. Era algo que o tinha ensinado, a ter fé nas pessoas. Todos sempre desconfiavam, talvez por isso mesmo ela acreditasse.

- Que nunca vai esquecer?

- Mesmo que você não saiba, vou estar sempre ao seu lado. É uma promessa.

Levantando um pouco o corpo, Hermione o encarou por um momento. Não via mais frieza nos olhos azuis acinzentados dele, na verdade era justamente o contrário. Sentia uma onda de calor e ternura preenchê-la ao encará-lo. Eles a abraçavam sem tocá-la, era perfeito. Ele a beijou, com carinho, com cuidado, com amor. Sentimentos que nunca pensara e nem quisera sentir antes, mas que agora precisava na mesma medida que o ar.

Depois do beijo ela descansou novamente a cabeça no colo dele sentindo-se incrivelmente sonolenta. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Em nome do nosso amor, não me esqueça... – Sussurrou antes de adormecer.

- Não vou.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Draco a levou de volta para o castelo enquanto ela ainda dormia, nevava.


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Não pretendo enriquecer com essa história.

**Epílogo**

"_A pior maneira de sentir saudades de alguém é estar bem perto dele e saber que não pode tê-lo"_

Autor Desconhecido

O céu estava escuro, cheio de nuvens cinzentas e carregadas. Trovões disputavam com a voz de um homem de cabelos ruivos a atenção das pessoas. O chão verde-vivo contrastava com todo o resto do local que parecia cinzento e morto. Olhou ao seu redor e viu vários rostos desconhecidos, algumas cabeças ruivas e outras que tinha uma leve lembrança, provavelmente da guerra.

A guerra. Não podia dizer que estava terminada. Ninguém jamais poderia. Os danos que ela causara atingiram muitas pessoas e sinceramente ele considerava sortudos os que não sobreviveram. O mundo de caos e destruição que surge de repente depois de uma guerra é algo horrível, ele sabia disso agora que trabalhava para que tudo voltasse ao normal, mas demoraria ainda muitos anos. E havia também as pessoas. Elas não podiam ser mudadas, reprogramadas para esquecer de toda dor, de todo sofrimento, de todos os traumas. Tinham que viver com isso no mínimo até a morte. Lembrou de uma mulher que conhecera dois dias atrás, teve dificuldade para lidar com ela porque além de se assustar até mesmo com a própria sombra não acreditava que ele estava ali para ajudar e saiu no meio da rua gritando aos quatro ventos que tinha um comensal na sua casa. E no final tinha alguma razão ali, mas ele nunca chegara realmente a ser um comensal da morte. Tinha preferido agir nas sombras protegendo aqueles que amava.

Seu pai estava morto, mas conseguira salvar sua mãe e para isso fora obrigado a lutar com alguns aurores, mas depois de Voldemort ser derrotado conseguiu converter uma boa temporada em Azkaban em muitas horas de serviço comunitário à sociedade bruxa. Esperava fazer o mesmo com as acusações contra sua mãe, mas por enquanto era preferível que ela passasse umas férias na casa de campo da família.

Também conseguira manter a mulher que amava longe de perigo. Havia muitos ao redor dela querendo protegê-la, e alguém com quem nunca esperara contar lhe foi de grande ajuda informando as posições dela nas batalhas. Não podia dizer que Harry Potter havia se tornado um amigo, isso com certeza era algo impossível, mas agora nutriam um respeito mútuo.

Era por ela que estava ali. A mulher de cabelos castanhos claros ondulados. Havia tanto tempo, mas ele ainda se lembrava das últimas palavras que ela lhe dirigira antes de adormecer. "Não esqueça." "Não te esqueci, Hermione" Pensou tentando acalmar seu coração. Não sabia se era uma boa hora, ela estava afinal chorando por outro homem. Fazia sete anos. Sete anos que não se viam, sete anos contados desde o dia em que ele destruíra a maldição.

Potter estava envolvendo carinhosamente sua esposa ruiva, que chorava em silêncio, com um braço, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava a cabeça da castanha tentando passar um pouco de conforto as duas. Ele não chorava, a vida o havia tornado forte pelos que precisavam. O garoto que sobreviveu continuava sobrevivendo.

O sr. Weasley terminou o discurso. As pessoas depositaram suas flores sobre o caixão, esperaram mais um pouco, cada um fazendo suas orações, antes de começarem a se dispersar. A família do falecido se despediu chorando. Só restaram ele, Harry, Gina e ela.

- Vamos embora? – Chamou Harry.

Gina se desenlaçou do seu abraço e depositou suas flores sobre o túmulo. Voltou para os braços de seu marido dizendo que esperariam por Hermione na entrada do cemitério. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, enxugou o rosto com um lenço, respirou fundo e se aproximou da lápide tentando sorrir. Depositou suas flores no chão e agachada passou a mão carinhosamente pela pedra fria onde era possível ler: "Rony Weasley / 19802003 / Amado Filho e Amigo."

Levantou após alguns minutos e encarou o homem a sua frente.

- Bom dia, Malfoy.

Sentiu-se mal por ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, mas teria que se acostumar, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Bom dia.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou sem nenhuma emoção.

- Apenas trabalhando. – Respondeu com simplicidade, uma simplicidade que ela não sabia que ele possuía. Fez que não entendeu e ele continuou. – Meu trabalho é cuidar das conseqüências da guerra.

Mordeu o lábio inferior contendo algumas lágrimas. Quem ele pensava que era?

- Rony não é uma conseqüência. – Falou séria. Ele já esperava por aquele tipo de resposta, mas não pôde evitar sentir uma pontada de raiva. Durante a guerra uma das coisas que mais o amedrontava era que o ruivo tomasse coragem para se declarar, quando o fez, Draco quase abandonou suas esperanças, mas a promessa que ela o havia obrigado a fazer não o tinha deixado desistir. Observou de longe o namoro dos dois e ficou satisfeito ao perceber que eram mais amigos do que amantes. Sempre seriam.

- Eu não disse isso. – A conseqüência na verdade era ela. – Você quer tomar um café?

Pareceu surpresa por um momento.

- Por que eu tomaria um café com você?

Gotas finas de chuva começaram a cair nos rostos e nas mãos dos dois. Ao longe já podiam ouvir a chuva de verdade se aproximando. Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para os próprios pés pensativo.

- Não sei. – Levantou a cabeça e a encarou. Ainda não o tinha feito realmente e ela sentiu que havia algo mais profundo naquele olhar, algo que já conhecia, mas estranhamente não lembrava, mas teve a certeza de que era importante e sentiu a necessidade de aceitar o convite. – Talvez porque um café seria bom, com essa chuva...

Sorriu. Não lembrava de tê-lo visto antes assim, sem arrogância, sem sarcasmo, quase com humildade.

- É... seria bom.

- Vamos então?

Hermione piscou um pouco confusa.

- Ah, Claro! Só me deixe avisar o Harry.

Quando ela se virou e começou a correr sob a chuva Draco vislumbrou um brilho em sua mão e sorriu consigo mesmo. Afinal ela ainda usava o anel. Mesmo sem saber, ela ainda o amava. A prova estava ali.

FIM


End file.
